thomas,twilight and friends:sodor's legend of the lost treasure
by kristinalprime23
Summary: a sixteen chapter story on Thomas's biggest adventure yet. will Thomas stop sailor john and his quest for the treasure or will he be sent a way from sodor forever. find out in Thomas, twilight and friends: sodors legend of the lost treasure.
1. Chapter 1

"SODOR'S LEGEND OF THE LOST TREASURE.

Narrator: the island of sodor is busy around this time of year and to be quite honest It was also one of the busiest times during the summer.

Thomas was working on his branch line with twilight, William and Rachel and Thomas's favorite coaches Annie and Clarabel.

Thomas: I known you guys for a long time and as long as that friendship that holds us together stays we will not be destroyed.

twilight: I know what you mean Thomas but all the same sir topham hat has asked princess celestia if the railway could extend through harwick to ponyville and to canterlot as well as the crystal empire.

"Rachel:(surprised) really, I didn't know that there where plans to actually extend our railway to your home country?

"twilight: I only just heard of the arrangements from my friends on the mainline and with my other worldly friends here to help with the project with the help of the entire school in the other dimension to help with the construction of the harwick line.

William: amazing absolutely amazing(winks) you know ever since that accident that poor sunset had yesterday I am amazed that she can walk.

"narrator: what the friends where talking about was the newest member of the main six who now had a licenses to operate a steam locomotive was in the hospital after an accident with her falling in front of Gordon and rainbow dash who where pulling a heavy passenger train.

narrator: Thomas remembered the particular incident. when he heard toby shouting.

toby: THOMAS LOOK OUT.

narrator: applejack was ringing toby's bell franticly, and he was right a head of Thomas.

Thomas: express coming through!

narrator: Thomas shouted to the signalwomen who was in her signal box she looked up from her paper and pulled the right lever to send Thomas to the passing line.

twilight:(angry) Thomas that was not very nice.

narrator: she said.

Thomas: well sorry princess twilight but being the only one to pull the Farquhar branch line flyer is what I do best because just like the wildnorwester it is a very important job.

narrator: he stated.


	2. Chapter 2

later on the little western rail way the small controller and princess cadence where speaking to the small railway engines to help with the project.

when Marion the steam shovel arrived, she thought that they where magical only to find out that they where just engines.

later the engines known as mike, Rex, Bert, jock, blister twins, and frank where busy shunting ballast wagons to be loaded into the ballast trucks.

mike: hello down there. (whistles)

Rex: hello up there.( whistles)

Jock: hello down there and up there.( whistles), hold on is that Thomas?

Bert: oh dear Thomas what's wrong?

Thomas: ( cross) sir topham hatt has taken away my branch line and given it to some other tank engine, called Ryan.

Frank: what? why would he do that?

Thomas: (crossly) it is because of Gordon that big blue bossy boiler, he got me so cross and made me have an accident with the express coaches.

blister I: oh those big engines always looking down on us.

Blister II: that's right, they always overlook us little guys.

Thomas: exactly my point.

princess cadence decided to intervene with this comment then suddenly she and her sister in law broke into a song.

Twilight and cadence: ( singing) never over look a little engine, little ones are really useful too, we got trucks to pull so make them extra full.

mike then caught on and joined in.

Mike (singing): I've never known a job couldn't do.

Rex: (jokingly) with a little help from me maybe.

Jock: ( singing) if you think that biggers better then your making a mistake, the ocean isn't wetter then a tiny little lake.

Frank: (singing) a cherry might be tastier than a great big cake.

all: (singing) and we can turn around in half the time the big guys take.

Gordon: oh.

All:(singing) never over look a little engine we have our sight on the sky we may have tiny track but we'll get you there and back, and hold onto your hats we don't go slow.

jock: look out Thomas.

all: (singing) never over look a little engine, we never known a job that we couldn't do.

Jock: me neither.

mike: nor me.

rex: nor me.

Bert: and me.

All: never over look a little engine, like me, like me, like me, Like us. ha-Ha.


End file.
